


To The Moon And Back:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Challenge: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's Bedtime at the McGarrett-Williams Household, Serenity questions her fathers' love for her, & she shows them how much they mean to her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Challenge" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon And Back:

*Summary: It's Bedtime at the McGarrett-Williams Household, Serenity questions her fathers' love for her, & she shows them how much they mean to her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Challenge" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

 

It was evening, Everyone in the McGarrett Household was tired, but it was a great day though, Serenity McGarrett loved to spend time with her sister, & fathers. But it sucks, when Grace had to go back to her mother's, Sometimes, The Little Girl wishes that her Danno fights for Grace.

 

"It has been a long fucking day, I am so glad we are home to spend time with Serenity", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said to his partner, husband, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were making their way to their daughter's room, & they were both happy that Serenity is adjusting so well to Hawaii, & living with them.

 

The Seal nodded, & said agreeing, "Yeah, Today was the worst, But I don't care, If it means that we get home to our baby & put her to bed", He kissed him passionately, & Danny responded back with just as amount of force. "Let's go, Goof, Our Daughter is waiting", & they went into the bedroom, where they found Serenity waiting for them, smiling with a storybook.

 

They read the story, & Serenity asked, "How much do you love me, Daddy, Danno ?", Danno showed her with his hands, "We love you this much", Steve nodded, & said, "Yes, We do, Danno & I love you from here to the door", He mirrored the gesture. The Little Girl said with a smile, "Well, I love you to the moon, & back", The Older Men kissed her on the cheek, as a response. They watched her fall asleep peacefully, with a smile on her face.

 

"I love you so much, Danno, Thanks for making me the happiest guy on Earth, & thank you for this wonderful family of ours", Steve whispered with a dazzling smile, The Blond smiled back, & whispered, "I love you too, Super Seal, Right back at ya, This has been the happiest time in my life, since Grace was born", They smiled at each other, & their daughter, kissed her on her little forehead, & cuddled her up between them, & joined her in a peaceful slumber, for the first time in months.

*Author's Note: Watch out for another sequel!!!!*


End file.
